macgyverfandomcom-20200222-history
Elliot Mason
"Making your father watch you fail, making him watch you suffer, you bent and buried beyond belief? That's just the first of many ways I'm gonna pay back James MacGyver." Elliot Mason ' Mason + Cable + Choices' Elliot Tiberius Mason ''(DOB Unknown)'' is a legendary former FBI Agent and Counterintelligence operative as well as James MacGyver's greatest nemesis. Originally a devoted agent, husband and father, Mason's entire world was torn apart when his son, who was serving in the army, died in what was essentially a sacrificial operation formulated by James MacGyver in order to safeguard his son Angus. The loss of his son pushed Mason over the edge into madness and he swore revenge against the MacGyvers at any cost. Mason is considered by far to be the most dangerous adversary the MacGyvers and the Phoenix Foundation have ever faced due to his extraordinarily high levels of intelligence, creativity, resourcefulness, his skills as a strategist and tactician, his in depth knowledge of U.S intelligence and most of all his unique skill-set which mirrors that of the MacGyvers, which gave rise to his persona as the Anti-MacGyver. Background Not much is known about Mason's early life except that he is a native of Los Angeles and joined the FBI straight out of college which according to his profile he completed several years early after obtaining numerous STEM degrees. Mason quickly became one of the FBI's most decorated and successful agents, renowned for his dedication, his brilliant mind and, like the MacGyvers, his ability to improvise and incorporate his scientific expertise into his operations. He started out working undercover in violent domestic terrorist groups like the KKK and the Atomwaffen Division in the late 1980s until post 9/11 when he transferred into Counterterrorism. While there he was tasked with creating a new division within the FBI called the ATU, the Asymmetrical Tactics Unit, an outfit that specialized in utilizing a combination of cherry-picked physical and psychological maneuvers designed to disrupt, disorient and damage adversaries so that they could then be neutralized easily. Mason's life however took a terrible turn when in 2017 his son, who was serving overseas with the army, died in a deliberately botched operation orchestrated by James MacGyver who was focused on saving his own son at the time. Enraged that his son had been sacrificed so callously, Mason abandoned his stellar career at the FBI, dropped off the grid and was never seen again while he focused on plotting his revenge against not just James MacGyver but his son too. Season 3 In early 2019, Mason finally began putting his master plan into action by hacking into the Phoenix Foundation and stealing the personal info of each member of it's flagship team so as to learn more about them. He also studied their activities and missions extensively, in particular Angus MacGyver's unique methods in field operations. He followed this by planting a sophisticated bomb inside James MacGyver's SUV but by sheer chance ensnared Wilt Bozer instead while James was hidden away by the Phoenix. Luckily, Riley Davis was able to counter Mason's device and disarm it safely, saving Bozer's life and temporarily thwarting Mason. In May 2019, Mason finally struck directly at the MacGyvers by kidnapping Angus' friend Charlie Robinson and placing him in a sky-rise elevator fitted with a home-made cutting device that would activate if Angus tried to disarm it. As a contingency, Mason also placed numerous barrels filled with acid on the support columns of a nearby hotel filled with hundreds of people. With arming devices on both ends connected to each other and impervious to hacking, it quickly became clear that Mason had successfully outmaneuvered Angus and his father at every turn, having preempted every idea that the MacGyvers came up with and put in place safeguards against them. In the end, Charlie chose to sacrifice himself and plummeted to his death in the elevator. Satisfied, Mason withdrew to his base of operations and waited for the Phoenix to find him and take him back to their HQ. Once there, he confronted Angus with his motivations, explaining his past with James and his son's death. With Angus distracted by his father's deeds, Mason took the opportunity to extract a fake tooth from his mouth and crush it, releasing a home-made knock-out gas which he himself avoided using a half-empty water-bottle. Escaping interrogation, Mason immediately went to the Phoenix Server Farm and began overclocking the servers, causing them to catch fire and release tons of toxic smoke out into the building, which would essentially allow him to destroy the Phoenix and kill James and his son in one fell swoop. Following this, Mason disabled any and all safety measures and made for the roof were he had a rescue chopper waiting. Despite Angus' best efforts, Mason got away but not before promising that they would meet again. Fortunately, Angus' team was able to save James and extinguish the servers, foiling Mason's plan for the time being. Personality Cold, calculating, precise, calm and ruthless, Mason is nonetheless a psychopathic individual with a complete disregard for human life and a noticeably warped sense of justice and revenge. Outwardly lacking a noticeable sense of humor, Mason always maintains a calm and collected composure, never raising his voice, losing his temper or displaying much emotion at all, no doubt a testament to his decades of experience in the FBI. It is this self-control that allows him to take full control of any situation he finds himself in and react with deadly precision to any obstacle he encounters. Loyal to no one and nothing except himself, Mason has no qualms whatsoever about attacking his own country, emergency responders or intelligence personnel or using them as pawns in his schemes for revenge on the MacGyvers. He does not react to duress in any way nor cracks under interrogation. Like the MacGyvers, Mason has an extraordinary talent for improvisation as evidenced by his skillful use of everyday materials and objects to build sophisticated devices, machines and gadgets for use in deadly traps from bombs to signal-jammers to cutting devices. Unlike the MacGyvers however, Mason is also capable of using that same skill-set to predict the reactions, theories and ideas of the MacGyvers with pin-point precision and adjust his devices and plans accordingly ahead of time, essentially making it impossible to out-think him or escape his traps. Despite his vendetta, Mason does afford the MacGyvers a certain level of respect for their similar skill-sets but still believes himself to be the superior mind by far. He hates James MacGyver above all else and will stop at nothing to exact revenge on him. Unlike most major villains, Mason does not view killing his adversaries as his ultimate goal and instead prefers to tear them down emotionally and psychologically by forcing them to make terrible choices with no way out, only killing them once they have been completely broken Skills and Abilities * Peak of Human Physical Conditioning: As a veteran intelligence operative, Mason is in top physical condition and possesses great levels of physical strength, endurance, stamina and agility. * Genius-Level Intellect: Mason possesses an extraordinarily high intellect and as a result is currently the only person to successfully outsmart, defeat and escape not just James MacGyver but his son Angus simultaneously at every turn. Possessing an encyclopedic knowledge of science, technology, engineering and mathematics, Mason is, like the MacGyvers, a grand-master of improvisation and is highly skilled in creating ingenious devices, machines and gadgets out of just about anything he can get his hands on. * Multilingual: In addition to English, Mason can speak numerous other languages including Spanish, French, Arabic and Mandarin. * Explosives Expert: Because of his exemplary scientific knowledge Mason is an expert in explosives, not only able to diffuse intricate explosives, but also make them by knowing what materials are needed to create an explosive reaction. * Master Spy: Due to his decades of espionage experience, Mason is a world-class espionage operative and a master of deception, infiltration, sabotage, role-playing and concealment. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to his many decades of experience with the agency, Mason is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. * Master Strategist/Tactician/Leader: Mason is a grand-master of tactics and formulating strategies on any scale to bring down individuals and/or organizations in seconds, hours or days at a moment's notice as well as anticipating the strategies and tactics of his opponents down to the letter. Trivia * Mason is the de facto Anti-MacGyver i.e. someone with Mac's skills but who uses them for evil purposes. * He is the first person ever to outsmart both MacGyvers simultaneously. * He is the first person ever to dodge assassination attempts by both Murdoc and Nicholas Helman. * Like Conor Brennan, Mason rejected an offer to join Murdoc's Collective. * He is capable of piloting a helicopter. * He owns numerous shell companies. * Mason is ambidextrous. * MacGyver producer Craig O'Neill described Mason as "the direct antithesis to Mac, someone who is every bit as smart, inventive, creative, resourceful and cunning but instead uses it for dark purposes" and "the most deadly opponent MacGyver has ever faced because, in essence, he IS MacGyver, the other side of the coin as it were, someone who is not just as capable as MacGyver but who can also predict Mac's every move" * Like the MacGyvers, Mason carries a Victorinox Swiss Army Knife with him everywhere he goes. * His blood type is O Positive. Appearances * Mason+Cable+Choices References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Military Category:Agent Category:Criminal